Aburame Heishi
Aburame Heishi ---- Full Name: Heishi Bara Aburame Also Known As: The Mad Medic/ The Perfect Doctor/ Heishi of Poisonous Waters/ Hei The Necromancer Quotes: "This place has only two exits, sir: Madness, and Death" -Heishi in regards to one of his illusionary genjutsu- Gender :Male Affiliations: Konoha, Amegakure, (current) Kusagakure, Jashinist Cult Classification: Lead Medic/ Jinchuriki/Aburame Lord/Jashinist Priest Age: 25 Notable features: Two small beetle like wings protruding from his hips, and a long black ponytail leading down to his lower back. And a small barely noticable daimond tatoo on the front of his neck. Team: Chomei and Tsubame Looks: Looks: He is a rather tall slender man, With a pair of circle rimmed sunglasses and a long samurai styled pony tail. His outfit consist of a purple shirt tight to the chest and back, with the sides of the shirt cut out in two circles on his sides where his pale skin shows threw, and from it protrudes two green and orange beetle like wings. The sleeves of the shirt hug tight at the shoulders but gradually get looser as the go down his arm until they are long ad baggy, they hang about 6 inches past the hands keeping them concealed as well as having multiple pouches on his fore arms and biscepts along with a few seals on his sleeves and arms he uses as ways to transport his items to himself. His bottoms are that of a normal shinobi, but colored purple to match his shirt. He also has 3 pouches around his waist. His hands and arms have a lot of seals covering them for quick summoning and desummoning, and other various uses. He also has 200lb weights around each ankle and each wrist. Parents:(deceased) Kids: Uchiha Tsubame Manerism: Rather quiet and self reserved, Has little to no moral care for anyones life, which is why he became a doctor, he wouldn't care if the patient died on him. He is that mysterious person that people hear about, but rarely see. Academy Graduation: 6 Chunin Promotion: 7 Jonin Promotion: 9 Weapons: His special scalple's (he has five scalples that are made of a blood red chakra infused steel, they also have a lot of tiny seals on them, one is a quick action poison which applies poison to the edge, one seal is his flying thunder god varriant, as well as a seal that seals any skin, blood or chakra it nicks off of a person. a small scroll containing many herbs, glass vials,and a small alchemy set, to make quick healents, chakra pills, and other medicines and poisons a small scroll containing the following 100 medium sized syringes, 100 shiruken, 100 demon wind shirukens 100 scalples, 100 porcelin kunai containing poison, 100 paperbombs of all 5 elemental affinities a small scroll containing Hundreds of types of tea leaf's, alcohol, dozens of tea cups, matches, a lighter, ciggerets, and a tea kettle a small scroll containing Hundreds of blank scrolls of all sizes a large scroll containing his puppets a small scroll containing alot of drugs that equal that of real life drugs like, Acid, Cocain, Marajuana, Crack, Meth, LSD, Bathsalts, Heroin, Morphine, Opium, Oxycodone, Devils Breath, Ecstasy, Steroids, Shrooms, Speed, Barbiturates, Benzodiazepines, Ruphies(GHP) ect ect. A large black gourd that contains a large amount of poison (he has dozens of these in his labratory that he can quick summon to himself A Steel rapier that is hallowed out with small holes in it to move fluids in and out of it, it has a seal on the bottom of the handle that absorbes liquids into the the rapier's shaft A leaf Bladed spear A Hollow scythe with an old rusted and bloodstained blade, the blade all though tainted is still as strong as it was the day it was forged, the staff and the blade were covered with holes, and the holes on the blade are very small and can not be seen by normal sight A red and black sarcophagus with a few red etchings and seals around it, he uses this for sacrificing or for traps and puppetry Misc- Puppets Kekkei Genkai/Bloodline: Aburames Extreamly Secret Technique: Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique/ Nano Sized venomus Insects. Jutsu: Aburame: Hei's Nano Slip Seal: This is a technique that utalizes his nano sized venomous insects as well as a sealing technique, as the nano's start to devour the target and absorb its chakra, the seal then transfers those nano's back to the user, and transfers a fresh batch of nano's to the target, repeating this process over and over untill the target is completly absorbed and sealed inside the user's own body. Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique: Nano Sized Venomous Insects Human Cocoon Technique Insect Clone Technique Spindle Formation Medical/Suplimentary Black Strength Seal: After seeing the strength of tsunade's white strength seal, it caused him to desire something similar, he then retreated to his remote forest and spent years storing chakra in a point on the center of his throat. Body Pathway Derangement Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Threads Chakra Transfer technique Creation Rebirth Dark Medicine Death Technique: Heart Sever Death Technique: Returning Soul Play Death Possession Blood (Jashinist) Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Derangement Palm Fission Technique Forbidden Technique: Dead Soul Technique Forbidden Technique: Impure World Seal Destruction Healing Chakra Transmission Hiding with Camouflage Technique Mystical Palm Technique Remote Healing (With his butterfly summons, Sadly due to the flawed mark, he can only heal a handfull of people unlike Tsunade's and Sakura's which can heal many people.) Secret Anesthesia Strengthening prescription: Chakra Injection Strength of a Hundred Technique Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Yang Seal: Release: Due to the flawed chakra point, this technique only gives back half of the chakra, he puts into the original seal to create it.* Yin Healing Wound Destruction ~Suiton/ Poison Release ((all styles of Suiton he uses is mixed with poison in a ratio of two parts water to two parts liquid poison, therefor making it more of a poison release)) Ninja Art: Water Replacement Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Water Release: Heavy Precipitation: Deriving from the Grudge Rain technique, the user creates a heavy rain cloud to cover the sky making it rain heavily.* Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Release: Syrup Capture Field Water Release: Ripping Torrent Water Release: Water Chains Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Release: Water Prison Water Release: Wild Water Wave Poison Manipulation: Using what Suiton chakra he has he freely manipulates chakra filled water from a small gourd on his hip, as well as his own body, Able to produce his own poison mist as well. Many people see this as a kekkei genkai, or a rare trait, when in actualy he just uses water. This technique has earned him the nickname "Heishi of Toxic Water's" Doku No Ame: Using some of the liquid toxin in his gourd, he condences it into a ball between his hands, that he then throws into the air, then doing a single handed hand sign, it makes it rain the liquid toxin for a time, and if it gets into a wound, or an eye, it can cause blindness and intoxication. Poison foggy Swamp: Heishi manipulates his surroundings turning it foggy and swamp like with very muddy ground with sinking ground ~Fuinjutsu: -Alot of un-named misc sealings- Penta Parasitic seal: using all five points of his fingers combining it with billions of nano's on a finger tip he rams his hand onto a person or sorce of chakra, combining it with small strings going back to his body as his nano's start devouring sorce chakra and feeding it back to the Hive via string. Hei's Jutsu Bind: This is a derivation of the gedo mark that seals all forms of jutsu and nature energy Flying Thunder God Diriviation: Absorption Seal Black Leaf Seal: It takes the form of a black leaf on his neck that masks his appearance to that of what he needs in 4 different stages Stage 1 ~ Normal Heishi Stage 2 ~ Heishi in his Prime, he has no chest protection and only has a samurai armored arm protector on his right arm and wrist. He has very large poofy spiked black hair and blood over his face, he wears a breath respirator over his mouth, and a black kimono bottom with a white belt, and his long bladed katana on his back, his voice drops and his personality changes to be very evil and cruel Stage 3 ~ Young Heishi, He takes the look of 13 year old heishi in his flak jacket and ninja clothes, his voice is a little deeper then his child and he has a very serious demeanor Stage 4 ~ Child heishi, he looks like a small 6 year old kid wearing a dark green kimono, his voice pitches up and makes him sound realy childish and his personality changes to be very kind and childish ~Barrier Ninjutsu: -A lot of misc barriers- Barrier Ninjutsu: Operating room: this is a large barrier measuring 40 yards on all sides from a central point of a circle, it is very strong and resilient and can block an S-rank ninjutsu ~Genjutsu: Kyoki no shi no kami (Death God of Madness): Flicking someone with a certain chakra poison activates an illusionary effect similar to that of the real life illusionary effects of Acid, It affects how you see things, you see walls that don't exist, you don't see things that are in front of you, faces become blurred and distorted making things scary and depressing. After they are effected by this poison he can activate the genjutsu on them, after activating it the poison in their blood stream goes on further and attacks the brain cells, you can't break the genjutsu by the normal means the only way to get out of this is through an anti-poison even if you get the anti-poison it normally has affected the brain so severely that it causes permanent paranoia, brain problems and mental madness and instability. Unlike normal genjutsu, this does not change the person who is in it, they can still see hear and move and fight normally, but their vision and sounds are distorted. The Genjutsu lasts 10 minutes and it will seem to be the longest 10 minutes of you life before you die, after a 3 minutes of the poison it affects the brain causing permanent problems stated above. Blinding Light Of Jashin: Throwing his scythe into the air and catching the light he activates a seal on the blade to reflect a blinding light to daze the enemy, when the enemy is dazed it activates a genjutsu where heishi seems to run at them, then miraculously splits in two and tries a two front assault on the left and right side, where as the real heishi never even moved, the two figures are like haze clones, mental image like mirages like what can be seen in a hot desert ~Sage Arts Sage Art Wings of Sweetness: Focusing a large amount of his chakra and nature energy as well as funneling his biju's chakra he creates two large butterfly wings on his back manifested by pure chakra. He can then send pulses of chakra through his body to increase his physical and weapon damage as well as creating a gale force wind to push enemies far away. Sage Art Sweet Scents: Working on the seance of smell, he exhales a very very sweet scent in his breath. Once this scent is noticed by smell, it traps the user in a genjutsu, the genjutsu gives the user a great amount of blissful exstacy. the genjutsu is so subtle that the user doesn't realize that they are under it, until things go very bad. The genjutsu normal starts with a fake sensation of the user's death, then it goes into a blissful state of their imitation of happiness, then ends with their happiness getting taken away. This can cause emotional distress and depression. Sage Art Seven Spheres: Using his high poison content water he has 7 large spheres of purple liquid surrounding him like a large halo around his back, using his chakra and nature energy to sustain there presence. Using these spheres he can flatten them and make disks to block certain attacks, as well as sending them outward in ball disk or a rod form of a poisonous attack. The poisons strength is the equivalent to that of his nano's.* Sage Transformation(Butterfly): In his Sage state he sacrifices his ability to hear to gain that of the ability to seance vibrations like butterflies, with some of his hair standing up straight on his head like antenna's. Sage Tai Style Chou Buda: Using vibrations to his benefit he uses physical hits he sends out large vibrations by focusing chakra to his palms. It is the direct opposite to the Hyuuga's gentle fist, Instead of hitting pin point spots he goes for a wide area damage through vibrations. He can control how much vibrations he sends by chakra control, at its max potential he can crack and shatter a brick wall. and at its minute point it can dislocate someones limbs. He can either use this close up by hitting it with his palm, or he can send the vibrations outward like the hyuuga's air palm. ~Bijuu Techniques: Bug Bite Chakra Transfer Technique Full seven-Tails Form: He is able to enter the full seven tails form, but only for a short duration of time before he gets exhausted Partial Transformation: Heishi is able to easily manifest two beetle wings on his hips for long durations of time shown to be able to keep them out for full days and putting them away to sleep, this also gives him the ability of flight. In this form he is very nimble and able to easily outmaneuver people. Scale Powder: Using the wings of the Chomei, or his mouth or hands, he can produce a golden colored powder that flashes Tailed Beast Ball Backround: He really doesn't remember his life before the age of 16. Rumors have told him that he was a sheltered and abused child, always trying to please his father. He guesses this much is true, because if he wasn't he wouldn't be as strong as he is to this time. Having left home two years ago he would finally reach his desired location of training. A large undiscovered forest uninhabited by man, its natural glory something to behold or so he thought. What lie beneath the thick canopy of the trees was dark world, filled with large carnivorous organisms. With that he made his way into the darkest depths of this jungle. His first goal would be to find an ideal location to make base camp, if anything a cave high up on one of the walls of the crater like enclosing. The only sense-able location would be a small cave he saw upon his climb down, though at a gazes distance it appeared to be roughly a mile away from his current position. Though he hoped it would meet his strict requirements for his long term stay here with in the confines of what he would soon dub the Yokai Forest. Night fall would soon catch up to him though and with still half a days trip to his location he would need to make a field ready shelter. Using whatever materials he could find in the immediate area he would set up is one man tent. A small fire set up out front and a small hunk of meat skewered and roasting over the fire. Its charred smell attracting beast near and far to his location, for Heshi the first night would not be as peaceful as he had hoped. With the darkness of night creeping more among him the surrounding area grew darker until it was pitch black and nothing outside his patch of fire could be seen. Settling into his make-shift camp he would begin to let his guard down, a most unwise decision as he would soon learn. It was roughly around mid-night when he felt the sudden climb in temperature, a faint buzzing in the air as he left his tent to go investigate, only to be greeted by a mildly large Suzumai-bachi (Japanese Hornet ) this breed of insect hardly known to him, though he could tell it was dangerous by its size and stinger. With a sudden lunge he would try and evade the flying menace only to be met with its large stinger into the left of his chest. Though it didnt knick any vital areas, the acid like fluid it injected would slowly begin to burn its way through his muscle tissue and flesh. Crawling away he would walk through his own camp fire, not smothering it, or igniting himself. He would slowly stumble back and fan it, causing the smoke to fill the area around it and eventually knock it out. With his life dangling on a thread so early into his training he had only minutes to find an antidote. Though his own bugs would do good to remove the acid like nature of his wound there would still be the matter of the wound itself. First he would need to disinfect it, suture the wound and bandage it. Shambling through the forest he held a small torch out in front of him, desperate to see in the otherwise bleak forest. His foot steps heavy, would drag across the ground his body nearly falling over exposed roots as he searched for the specific herb he needed. The plants color a soft mixture of both blue and purple would have a dark red root, when mixed with water it would have both a natural numbing effect along with an adrenaline effect. If he could find it he could use it and survive his encounter with the now long gone Suzumai-Bachi. Just when he had lost all hope, he fell upon his knees and softly kissed in the light of his slowly dying flame was a small grouping of the plants he required. Quickly he picked them, stuffing them into stone bowl he would grab a long smooth rounded stone mashing the plants he would add a bit of water, turning it into a paste, taking a needle he dipped it’s tip in the mixture, as well as the metal thread he would use for suturing the wound. Sewing it in a calm yet hurried manner he would coat the now closed wound in half of the paste before wrapping his gauze around it tightly. The rest of the medicinal pate stored in a leaf wrapping he would stow it away with his other things. His stiff body now standing as he looked toward his desired location. His bones cracking as he collected himself and his things before setting out. Roughly a months time had passed since he had arrived at the large forest nestled away in the crater. Already he had quite a few life changing experiences, the first would have to be the infamous night with the Suzumai-Bachi. It alone served as his eye opener that he would have to remain on guard the entire time. As of now for the past few weeks he had ventured out into the heavily vegetated forest, this a means to scout the land out and to develop a method of making a map. This alone taking him another few weeks to complete as he had only mapped about a quater in his time there alone. Moving through it quickly the map would only be a rough draft, it written in a format and text style he would only know. Each landmark or side note made into a sort of code to keep this places discoveries his and his alone. With each trip out he would go a bit further into the abyss that the forest had become to him. Each time he would discover new species of never before seen insects, large moths, hornets of various species, and beetles of various shapes, sizes and species. His favorite perhaps the large Hercules beetles which roamed the small open plain areas of the land, it by far his favorite location with in the crater. It only second to a small grove filled with a peculiar type of butterfly. The said specimen unique in a way as they were attracted to the small of blood, from humans to animal. The little things seemed to love the scent as if it were the fragrance of a sweet nectar, they alone had become a most useful tool to him during his stay, using thin chakra threads he would use them to lead him to any wounded animal, mostly small rodents, otters and such for a food supply. He always made sure to keep a few in a jar at his cave to help him check his scattered traps, this a daily chore of his. After a day of his normal adventures in the wild he would return his cave, there he would sit and catch up on his reading and studies, making sure he was mentally sharp as well as physically. It was a night in particular that he had been reading up on the Bijuu again that he had begun reading up on the Nanabi, a seven tailed beetle. Its tails in the form of seven wings, each attached to a thick vine like tendril. Though it was only an ink drawing he could not make out it’s coloration but he knew from that moment it was the Bijuu he wanted. In a silly way it was like love at first sight. His heart sinking into his chest he would have it by any means, taming it or stealing it. Either way the dazzling creature would be his, his obsession was not an odd one though as Heishi had a certain love for most insects, it was just beetles held a special place in his heart. Why wouldnt they, from an early age he had a microscopic nano beetle implanted. Besides that their tough armor like exoskeleton was a thing to be desired, hard and nearly impenetrable it could have many beneficial uses to himself. Later that night he would intensify his research on the Nanabi. The scroll seemed to have been written by a previous host of the beast, their inscriptions would detail several abilities granted by the creature. Each different then the next, while one transformation grants the host elongated teeth and wings, another can give them a cloak of dark energy, faster flight and a horn much like the beast itself. The thought of having such capabilites under his belt only excited him more. The Nanabi was all he could think about, awake or asleep he seemed to have found a new obsession with the creature, but it would be this ferocious obsession that would fuel him to his goal. With the dawn of a new day, and a full nights rest he would venture out once more, only this time straying from his usual activities, on this outing he would make note of all the more hostile insect of the forest. To the north were a hive of large bees, while to the south rested the large centipede and millipede, and to the center held a mysterious cave to which he had never had the nerve to explore, though he knew something large lived there from the tracks and sounds he heard at night. Upon gathering information on them from his daily rounds through the forest he made a battle plan for each, but in order to beat them he would need to defeat something to sharpen his skills further. First on his list the bees, knowing fighting them would help increase not only his speed but his reaction time to their limits. With his mind made up he would return to his hovel of a cave and figure out his battle plan. Before heading to bed he packed a small but precise battle satchel. Inside roughly twenty senbon, a few smoke bombs and his own special herbal medicine. With it set and ready he quickly made his way to bed, ready to make the first of many strikes against the forest. As morning came he made his way to the spot of his first self test, the attack on the bees hive, knowing it wouldnt be easy he prepared himself for the unknown amount of hard work ahead. With his bag in hand he rushed in head first, swinging wildly, only hitting a target or two before getting stung, or bashed by the bees. Backing away he knew he was going about it the wrong way. So he decided to sit back and study their movements and would do so until he though the could attack them with out sustaining a single injury. Two painful years seemed to have flown by him in record time. His time spent studying the large bees of the forest had shown him that he would need to fight with the flow, understanding that the pace of battle could not always be set by him. With this in mind he spent what could only seem like a months time preparing his fifteenth attempt at taking over the hive. This time with nothing less then eight senbon needle and a vial of liquid, whose purposes would come into play in case he began to go into anaphylactic shock, a sudden, severe allergic reaction characterized by a sharp drop in blood pressure, urticaria, and breathing difficulties that is caused by exposure to a foreign substance, such as a drug or bee venom, after a preliminary or sensitizing exposure. The reaction may be fatal if emergency treatment, including epinephrine injections, is not given immediately. With his kit packed and ready he would set out to the hives location, which was nestled in a massive cave. The hike there would take just under six hours, with that in mind he would set out early in the morning, roughly at 6am. The sun barely coming over the most eastward ridge of the large forested crater. Its rays illuminating the world below in its warm embrace. Wisps of steam spewing from most forms of vegetation as the early morning dew was converted in air like moisture. Dressed in a simple shirt which was slightly torn around the edge which hung closest to the waist. A pair of pants he had worn since his first day here, now augmented with leaves and modified spider silk to fit his slightly larger body. Finishing it off with a hooded coat, made from the pelts of various small mammals and insect wings. His shoes now worn out would have been replaced by his bare feet as it allowed him to feel closer to the world around him. Along his way to the hive he would recall his adventures here in this slice of hell, or as he had come to find it, a twisted paradise. His many failures and victories soon to come. Though this would only be possible with a single step, knowing he would have to defeat the bees. His time here had taught him that challenges could not always be taken head on and that sometimes another approach was the only way to assure success. Upon reaching his destination he would draw two senbon needles, each the length of his hand would be held, the opposite tip dug into his palm as his thumb wrapped tightly around each. Making his way inside he would exhale sharply as he slide a single foot in front of the other until he reached what would appear to be the center. His arms loose and ready to react to the faintest sound, the beating of wings in the caves still and stagnant air set his senses to their fullest. His body fluid in motion would dip and weave every which way, his arms like whips would be flung around. Slicing each bee perfectly in half for the most part. Wasting a single second alone on each one he would dice his way through the majority of the worker bees. His needles eventually coated significantly in their various fluids. This making the metallic tools slippery, this would be the only time his movements would change in the slightest, though they resembled a dance overall. During the odd transition he would ditch the used and dirtied needles into a side pouch while he drew a fresh pair. Holding them the same he would continue to slice the flying insects to bits. His needles like pin-point accurate blades would reduce the hive to nothing in less then an hours time. After making his way to the queens lair he would approach the somewhat larger bee. His finger tips dark purple as he jabbed her three times, before repeating the same to himself. The end result starting with the weaving of a few hand seals before a swirl of chakra came from her body.Though miniscule do to the size he knew he had nearly perfected his secret jutsu. Potentially a sealing jutsu, he would continue working on in his spare time in the confines of the jungle. Making his way from the cave he simply tossed the two currently used senbon to the side, having no further use for them he just left. Over thinking his new sealing jutsu he would think of ways to perfecting it. His trip back somewhat of a silent one until he reached the center of the jungle, it being his usual route home. A rather large cave formation in the area seemed to have always been plagued by loud rumbles and such. Figuring now was as a great of time as any he poked his head inside to see what exactly what dwelled inside. Upon traveling a short distance inside he would not believe what his eyes had seen, inside was his beloved chomei, and for the taking too. Though lacking the skills to obtain it now he would leave for the time being. Excited about his newest discovery he ran the rest of the way to his cave, were he would first study more of the chomei, and deduce more information to fill in the gaps. Like it’s sleep patterns, time of activity and how often it left its cave. Even with this he knew it would take some time, maybe even years before he could take control of the chomei. Even then seal it or survive combat with it, yes this would prove to be a taxing achievement on both his body and soul. Roughly two years since his triumphant over the Bee hive, his skills would have improved greatly. His six point sealing jutsu coming to fruition would hopefully be strong enough to tackle the chomei and its enormous chakra well. Now able to do a large range of things with his self made Fuinjutsu he would begin to gather new information on his beloved Chomei. Taking care no to startle it he would forge a small home in the caves wall, carved into the stone itself and fitted with a special door. A chimney running up the length inside would provide warmth for the cooler nights. During his nights and days here he would study more personal things about his chosen bijuu. Like what sort of habits it had for sleeping and movement, what it’s possible weaknesses were, like soft sport in its exoskeleton. During his time between this and his own cave home, he would work to full perfect his sealing technique, applying it to some of the larger insects of the jungle, like a centipede which he killed by allowing the seal to spread over its entire body like a disease. The nanos spreading over and killing each cell one by one, the feeling excruciating and crippling. If the effects didn’t kill them eventually, the pain alone would cause the brain of anything to fry from over firing synapses. His experiments on them seemed to give back positive results. The seal would allow him to harness the Chomei as his own, and soon he would make his move on the tailed beast. But first a bit of tactical preparation for the long battle ahead. For several days he had mapped and planned out the area he would lead the beast too. Finding a hilly area, he would chop down certain trees to allow it some movement, though in the path he hide several trip mines and explosive tags. Trenches dug over several yards in length to provide him a quick way to slip under and around the monster should he need to, as well as allow him a way to access the other parts of the forest he had booby trapped with various explosives and weapons. Further down hill where he planned to launch his full out attack he had massive logs suspended into the thick canopy and out of sight. Large flexible tree limbs pulled back and fitted with makeshift blade, mainly carved out of stone. Weather or not they would effect the beast he did not know, but he could only hope they would provide him with some use. Flash bombs and smoke bombs setup in various locations, all set up in locations easily accessible to him, and capable of being triggered either by him or the beast tripping them. With his traps placed an well hidden he would scope out the rest of his area, assuring himself that no other creature would interfere with the fight that was soon to come. With his plan set he would begin to make his way to the Chomei’s cave. Taking care to not set a trap off, or to waste any energy that was not affordable to be wasted. it would take about thirty minutes to get to the Chomei’s cave from where he had set up his station, and another to lure it back. All while leading it through the traps along the way. Once outside the cave he would wait to regain himself, a small snack of rice balls, filled with a multi-vitamin paste and fresh spring water to replenish the small amount of energy used to get to the beasts base of hiding. After about an hours rest he would begin his barrage of attacks. First he would start with a single line of weak paper bombs, each lining the caves top to force it out. Second was a line of medium powered paper tags, again to be used to drive it out. And finally a single full power bomb, attached to a single kunai, its aim the beasts lair itself. With a single powerful throw the blade would be sent flying inside the deep dwelling where a loud explosion was heard, followed by the gargled sound of both the monsters cries and falling rocks. The ground beneath him beginning to shake as the large behemoth rushed forward, only to trip the first line of explosions. This grouping just enough to force it out a bit and on to the second line which would seal the cave off behind it. With it out and enraged he would capture it’s attention before darting off in the direction of his traps. The Chomei unknowingly following right behind him to the place of it inevitable capture. One after another the creature seemed to set off a trap, each explosion either blindsiding it or forcing debris up against its body, creating slight damage though nothing significant to the beast. Upon reaching the place where he had dug the trenches along the hill side and placed mines he would await its arrival. Which would not be too long, with the final traps before his grand finial attack he would leap down the hill in a single massive jump, clearing it and landing in the clearing. The sound of the mines exploding would send vibrations through the ground as huge masses of the hill came down with the beast. The Chomei now tipped over on its back would lie exposing it’s softer under belly. Heishi taking this time to launch a small side attack, sending a wave of explosive tags it’s way. Each sticking to it’s belly before detonating and wounding it some. Though the attack had not finished it off it would roll over and gaze upon him as it roared with all its might, hopping to frighten Heishi off. Though this was not the case as chills of excitement rolled over his spine. His eyes only fixed on it’s beauty he pulled the final string, unleashing the large logs to furl forward and smash it’s sides. A large scream of pain coming from it as it began to scurry toward him. He could only hope he was fully ready to claim what his several years of hard arduous labor had set him up to do. He had only seconds to think on his feet, the beast drawing closer by the second. With a considerable amount of chakra focused first to his feet, he would push himself from the ground and above the beasts head. Then by shifting the focal point to his right fist he would soar down, landing a decently powerful impact to the creature. Now a top the Chomei’s head he would continue with a flurry of equally powerful punches all pulled of in succession to allow him to leap from its body. Once he was on the ground again he would dash in, a series of durable wires out as he wove his way between it’s legs. Entangling the beast as if to slow its movements down some. With the wire stretched to near breaking point between it’s legs he would begin to use some counter jutsu, with a bite of his thumb he would slam his palms down. An ancient scribe forming across the uneven surface as a somewhat large plume of smoke engulfed the area. From which a semi-large horned beetle would charge forward, ramming right into the chomei. It’s head furled back lifting the bijuu’s head some. Heishi taking this chance to rush in and deliver yet another rapid succession of blows. A mix of various kicks and punches fueled by chakra and a nano beetle exoskeleton to protect him. Again he would fall back, his beetle now dead Heishi would begin to examine his options. Though he knew it was still too early to deliver the sealing blow he would have to find someway to keep weakening it. Quickly he would weave a small set of seals, creating a pillar of stone to come flying up from under the Chomei. It’s force would send the beetle bijuu skyward as it remained aloft for mere moments before falling back down. It was now that he would make his move. Rushing in tandem with the creatures decent he would match up the timing perfectly. His finger tips a dark purple he would jab six points on the the chomei’s back. The points positioned in a hexagon would begin to pulsate some. Heishi tapping the same number of spots on his chest as he stood before the massive creature, it’s body already weakening to the seal. A small ethereal vortex forming between the two as he started to siphon the creatures chakra. With it’s massive well he knew this would be the longest stage of the battle, so to make it a bit smoother he would sit, taking a meditative stance. His breathing pace calmed and relaxed he would begin to take the Chomei’s chakra at an increased rate. The overall time taking a full night cycle to get the creature to a point where it could begin to be sealed. With more the half it’s chakra taken the Chomei would decrease in size. It’s body seeming to dematerialize as flakes of ash would have begun to be sealed with in him. This final process taking an hour or so would complete itself with the bijuu inside him. The sudden surge of power inside him made it difficult to stand. It was as if something had been holding him down, like a weight. But with sure will power he would rise to his feet, staggering a bit he would make his way slowly back to his cave home. The trip taking a bit longer this go around do to his body adjusting to the newly stored power. Taking the majority of the day to get back to his cave he thought it wise to rest up a bit before attempting the climb out. A day at most he would give himself, so with the remainder of the current one he packed and ready himself for the long trip home. Excited also by the fact his birthday was just around the corner, and what better a gift then the Chomei. That night he had no trouble sleeping his weary body, he was almost like a rock while he slumbered. Though a voice seemed to call out to him in his dreams, a peaceful and soothing tone it seemed to speak in. The unbodied voice seemed so familiar yet so unknown to him. Could it have been the voice of the Chomei trying to make some sort of contact with him? The morning would soon come before any of his questions could be answered, the night though restful had opened his mind far beyond that which it once was. Now finally up and out the door he bid farewell to his home and made the climb up the mountain, bowing upon reaching one of its many peeks. Though he had some hard times here he would never forget what he had learned. Upon his trek home he would hear the voice once more, though softer this time it spoke a single word “Hello.” In the many years to come heishi would not only gain mastery over the Chomei, but a deep unbreakable bond with the gentle bijuu he had loved so much as a child and more so now as an adult. Though it would see him through some dark and troubled waters, the chomei would have never stepped in between what his host thought was right. Again in the all too familiar shanty of a house located deep with in a dim and decaying forest. A man seemed to trace his bottom lip, his finger covered in a latex glove would leave a small powder like taste to his lip. A single scalpel held gingerly in his other hand would reflect what little artifical light that filled the room from it’s razors edge. A fang like tooth protruding out would dig deep into his flesh as the tender tissue dented around the tooths tip. A deep sigh escaping the mans pursed lips as he had begun to reminisce on days passed. What adventures Heishi had after obtaining his beloved and desired Chomei, though powerful it was not enough to fill the gap made by the desperate need to gain his father approval. The need to do so would have undoubtedly been his down fall since then. His mind would become twisted in some portions while remaining childlike and whimsical in others. It was his love for the medical field, which he had developed in years long since passed in the Hell’s Forest. It alone would have become what lead him to find what would be his most recently acquired power. In lands far from his own laid a small sub-land deemed the title of “Land of Demons.” As Heishi normally did before any form of hunting, he read up on this ominous ability. Already a highly skilled medic he would have desired more from it. On a certain evening he had been studying his scroll intensely on his work, only to come across a long lost form of medical jutsu. Though dark in nature, he knew he had to have it, knowing it would gain him some credibility with his father. The technique in question was that of the Dark Medicine technique. A skill that required the use of dark chakra to be fused with a users own chakra to create a snake like creature. In turn the tendrils could imbue a target with a select nature type. Furthering this by increasing the level of skill used with out any prior mastery as well as duration. With this knowledge he would prepare for his travel with the usual items. A decent amount if combat tools such as kunai knives, trip wire, paper explosives and senbon. Along with an exact surplus of food and water for his travel. All packed neatly in a bag with a rolled up sleeping bag and collapsed tent strapped to the top. Geared and ready he would set out once more into the unknown. His trip would tack several days by foot if he were to just walk, and less should he run with minimal rest between. Along the way he would have passed the time by reading up on the methods of learning such an art. Seeing that some tomb of an ancient demon named Moryo had been mentioned excessively he decided that it would be as good of any place to start his search. Seeing on his small travelers map it would take a day at least to reach his destination he would choose to set up camp for the night as seemed to grip the land quickly. Having been in unfamiliar parts he would have camouflaged his tent both visually and scent wise. Using animal blood and leaves to give the area around him the certain smell of death and decay. Though unpleasant it was good to mask his presence among the area. Now tucked warmly inside his tent he would drift off to sleep, again having one of his many talks with the Chomei as he dreamt. Though to him it felt like mere minutes the night had gone rapidly. Packed up and back on his way he would stick to a single path which would lead him directly to the tomb of Moryo. Along the way he would have come across a small and poor excuse for a village, roughly half way to the burial grounds. The village though poor in appearance seemed to be bustling with people, inhabitants and visitor alike. In an attempt to conserve his food for the rest of his trip, Heishi made a small pit stop at a local Dango shop. There he ordered a small order of their finest treats. Among the other customers were several monk and priestess looking types. Curious he would have asked the odd question. His left hand pointed to the path behind him he asked. “Would that be the path to the cursed tomb of Moryo?” An unnatural silence befell the area as the people could only look on to him. Of course he didn’t want to stir trouble for the people so he brushed their judging gazes off and lied, trying to make it seem as if he were only wanting to avoid such a place. Though old and wise in someways the naive folks had nodded and set him on a path away from it. Though he was thrilled they hadn’t caught on to him he knew he could not stay longer. So with that he grabbed his bag, and with a sling over the shoulder he made his leave from the town. Walking roughly half a mile from the village he made his way across the grassy yet mountainous spot between the two more flat and smooth paths. Finding his way to it he would look back once more upon the village before entering the somewhat darken forest, once inside it would have been only a matter of hours before he reached his goal. Coming upon a bend in the road he would notice a slight eerie aura in the area, it was as if the air had become stagnant and stale. The smell of decay and rot lingered heavily, with each step the air seemed to become increasingly thick, the very act of breathing becoming a hassle and somewhat difficult. And finally there it was, right before his very eyes, the tomb he had been searching for, the tomb of Moryo. Studying the rock sealed door he seemed to be looking for any sign of weakness, like small hair line fractures or something of the like. With a well placed smirk and tad bit of help from the Chomei he would place a single solid punch to the bolder like door, splitting it into several large chunks. Though not enough to block his way in, with his path semi-clear he made his way inside. The air far more palpable in the tomb itself then it had been outside the surrounding area.The inside consisted of a large stairway which ran into a massive sealing chamber. Its center rested a large coffin of sorts, around it were several pillars, each reaching from the floor to the ceiling above. Making his way down the long staircase he would take in every detail of the place, from it stone work to the multitude of various sealing tags placed around the walls, floor, ceiling and lastly the coffin itself. Though the tags upon the coffin were barely visible from a distance they became more noticeable the closer he got to it. The coffin made of thick stone with wooden doors. The patterns intricate on wood work would have caught his attention, a hand placed smoothly to the doors he would stroke the frames of both. A small jolt passing through his body as he stumbled away from the holding cell of sorts. His pupils dilated as he seemed a bit horrified at to what had happened. He knew the situation had become dire when the Chomei begun to act indifferent, it normal passive nature now tempted and twisted into a feral aspect. As if a wounded animal had been caught in a corner. His body lifeless on the ground would convulse and twist as if having a seizure of sorts. The sporadic movements ceasing after about five minutes, a touch of foamed saliva gathered in the corner of his mouth would begin to dry and crust up as he laid in a sprawled out position on the floor, in what could only be described as a coma like state. From his very veins a plethora of snake like tendrils would begin to slither, each one wrapping around his body almost as if it were forming a sort of barrier for him. The creatures tending to the current shock of his body. The introduction of the dark chakra had been a tremendous strain on his body and so it had fallen into this state to recuperate from it. The Chomei seemingly silent all of a sudden would still tend to his wounds as well. The tendrils merely speeding up the process, as they wove his medical tools around doing what they needed to do. Once finished he rose, certain portions of his body now corrupted by the dark and ominous substance. Though it did not control him fully it still played a major influence on his mind, ultimately causing him to have subtle arguments with himself on a mental level. Such as what was right and wrong, simple things like this became obscure to him now. With his newly obtained technique or curse, mainly on how those viewed it he set off for home, once more ready to impress his father. Heishi then went on later in life to become the Aburame lord, mastering all of their techniques, as well as earning the title of the best medical ninja to walk the land mastering all medical techniques as well, including the illustrious and forbiden Edo Tensei Technique. During some point in time after that, he had aged several years.